


Dance With Me

by SunSkip



Series: Unicorns Are Real [4]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I want a Lisa in my life, Lisa is such a romantic, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSkip/pseuds/SunSkip
Summary: The one where Jennie tells Lisa she never got a chance to attend her high school prom and Lisa sets out to fix it (and gets herself a girlfriend in the process).





	Dance With Me

 

 

 

 

 “I never got to go to prom.”

It’s only meant to sound like an off-handed comment when Jennie says it, but Lisa can clearly hear the undercurrent of disappointment in Jennie’s voice as if were being spelled out for her, letter by letter.

“What’s prom?” She blurts out without much thought.

Jennie turns to her in surprise at Lisa’s sudden interest in the conversation, she had assumed Lisa wasn’t listening considering her eyes had been practically glued to her phone the entire time.

“It’s,” she motions in mid-air, “like…a dance.”

“A dance?” The red-head questions. Chaeyoung chooses that exact moment to jump in and help the elder girl who clearly doesn’t know how to explain things.

“Yea, it’s this big event that all high school seniors aspire to attend with their dream date while wearing an amazing, super expensive dress that they’ll probably never wear again. It’s almost like a rite of passage in certain countries.”

Lisa glances back at Jennie who only nods in approval at Chaeyoung’s description. A small glint in her eyes giving away just how much she truly wishes she had gotten a chance to attend hers. In that instant, the cogs in Lisa’s mind start turning, a simple idea quickly forming into a plan.

_Dancing…_

_I can do that._

She smirks and turns to Chaeyoung, because the girl seems to know exactly what she’s talking about and Lisa couldn’t have been more clueless.

_I’ll definitely be needing her help._

 

**

 

Chaeyoung couldn’t be happier to help Lisa, after all, she saw the way her fellow maknae longingly stared after Jennie whenever the older girl so much as breathed.

She also saw the way Jennie teased Lisa almost constantly but always made sure that the maknae knew it was only teasing afterwards, all soft eyes and sweet smiles.

They were both so blind to each other’s affections, yet it couldn’t be more obvious.

She takes a quick look at her right side, where Lisa is supposed to be standing, and is unsurprised to see Jennie instead, arms wrapped around Lisa’s waist like a small koala wrapped around a tree.

_What is it with these two, honestly…_

Lisa is making kissy faces at the brunette while Jennie is pretending to frown and shoving her away in front of the camera. Chaeyoung laughs and shakes her head.

_Blind, indeed._

 

**

 

“Unnie, please, please, _please_ come shopping with me.”

“Alright, alright, I’m coming, Jesus. Can’t even sleep in this house,” the shorter girl grumbles as she trudges into the restroom to change and get ready.

“It’s eleven in the morning,” Lisa shouts over the closed restroom door.

“I need my beauty sleep!”

“But, you’re already so beautiful…”

“What?”

“Nothing, hurry up.”

 

Jennie takes a meager twenty minutes to prepare. By the time she steps out of her room, only wearing a simple shirt and denim shorts, her hair loose and face still bare of makeup, Lisa can’t help but smile because of how young and effortlessly good she looks when dressed down.

“What?”

“Nothing,” the red-head turns away in order to hide the smile that refuses to leave her face, “you ready?”

“Yea, just let me get my bag,” Jennie quickly steps back into her room and snatches said item before joining Lisa back in the living room, a small smile on her face, “Ready.”

Lisa easily slips her hand into the older girl’s and merrily pulls her along, out of the dorm and into the car where the manager is awaiting their arrival.

“You actually managed to wake her up from her beauty sleep?” The manager stares at Jennie as if she’s seeing an apparition.

“I did!” Lisa proudly exclaims, “See, she can’t resist my charm,” she drapes an arm over the older girl and pulls her closer against her side, Jennie protesting all the while. The manager takes a sparing glance at the rearview mirror, sees Lisa side hugging Jennie while the brunette pouts, and chuckles at their interactions.

 

 

“What are we shopping for exactly?”

“Dresses.”

Jennie stops dead in her tracks, yanking Lisa back due to their interlocked arms, “Dresses?”

Lisa simply nods and attempts to keep walking only to be pulled back by the shorter girl.

“Yea, dresses, why?”

“You don’t just go shopping for dresses, that’s not your style unless we’re onstage.”

“Never too late to try something new, right?”

Jennie gives her a dubious look but plays along anyway, “Yea…right.”

 

They spend countless hours strolling through shops while waving and smiling for random fans that bump into them.

“Are you planning something?” Jennie asks as Lisa hands her another dress that she’d mentioned liking as they looked through the racks in the current store they were in.

“Why do you ask?” Lisa shifts nervously outside of the fitting room.

“You’re the one that wanted to come shopping but you’re making me try on everything I so much as look at for longer than four seconds.”

Lisa laughs, “That’s because you don’t look at things you don’t like for longer than four seconds.”

Jennie’s arm swings out to smack her from behind the divider and Lisa swiftly dodges the flimsy hit.

The younger girl shifts her weight from one foot to the other while she silently waits for the brunette to try on the next dress.

.

.

.

.

“Lisa?”

“Yea?”

“Um…”

“What’s wrong?”

“I think the zipper’s stuck.”

“Oh,” Lisa freezes up for a second because her brain _most definitely_ went straight to the gutter at the thought of Jennie standing there, exposed, all because of a stuck zipper, “d-do you want me to help you?”

“Please?”

Lisa pulls the dividing curtain aside, just enough to slip through, and closes it behind her so no prying eyes see Jennie in such a state. Jennie is facing away but their eyes meet through the mirror and Lisa can see a light blush covering her cheeks at her current predicament. Lisa cracks a smile and attempts to make light of the situation, “Leave it to The Great Jennie Kim to get stuck with the only dress with a broken zipper in the entire store.”

Jennie glares at her through the mirror, “You’re the one that picked it out.”

“You’re the one that was looking at it like it was one of the seven wonders.”

Jennie rolls her eyes and uncomfortably tugs the strap of the dress back onto her shoulder, “Just shut up and help me.”

The younger girl chuckles in an attempt to hide her nervousness because not once, in all the years she has known Jennie, has she been in a situation where she’s seen her half-naked _and_ had to help her like this. Her trembling fingers clumsily reach for the zipper but somehow she manages to miss, by a scant centimeter, and brushes against the smooth skin of Jennie’s back. The older girl sucks in a breath, goosebumps erupting over her arms and across her back.

“Sorry,” Lisa mumbles automatically.

“It’s fine.”

Jennie’s eyes meet hers through the mirror again and Lisa wants to melt right then and there. She fumbles with the zipper for a couple more minutes, her hands and fingers brushing against the latter’s hot skin more than once, before she finally gets it to snap into place and work properly.

Jennie shifts, every brush of Lisa’s hand against her burning skin slowly driving her insane.

Lisa starts to zip it up then stops to gently move Jennie’s hair out of the way, her fingers lingering on the smooth expanse of the shorter girl’s neck. Jennie’s hand snaps up to stop Lisa’s agonizing touches, her body already hot from the sensation. She turns, with burning eyes, to face the younger girl.

 “Do you even know what you’re doing to me?”

“Sorry, I was just-,”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Jennie tugs the red-head closer, their bodies crashing together and their lips meeting with more force than she intended. Lisa is frozen in shock for a split second but then her hands automatically fall on Jennie’s waist and the brunette feels like she can finally breathe again because Lisa is _kissing her back_. She sighs into the rough-turned-soft kiss and cups the nape of Lisa’s neck, her thumb playing with the baby hairs there. She feels Lisa smile against her lips and can’t help but give her a smile of her own, maybe they’d both been waiting for this moment just a bit too long. She distantly hears the clicking of heels against the marble floor getting closer and closer until they stop.

Someone clears their throat just outside her fitting room, “Miss Kim, are you finding everything alright?”

Jennie instantly pulls away from Lisa when she registers that the sales associate is standing _right there_ , just outside the curtain, while she and Lisa were well on their way to making out.

The sales associate continues, “Can I get you a different size in anything?”

“N-,” she stops and clears her throat, “no, everything’s fine, thanks.”

“Let me know if you need anything.”

“Of course, thank you,” she says through the thick curtain and eyes it warily before hearing the click-clack of heels walking farther away.

She sighs and buries her face in the crook of Lisa’s neck out of embarrassment. The younger girl holds her, the smile on her face getting broader by the second until a small chuckle builds up from within.

“That would have been one hell of a way to get caught.”

Jennie smiles and her head snaps up when a thought makes itself known, “Did retail courtesy just ruin our first kiss?”

Lisa looks at her, her eyes shining with adoration, “I wouldn’t say it was ruined, just…cut short.”

Jennie’s smile morphs into a smirk as she starts to lean in again, “I think I can fix that.”

Her pink lips barely grace Lisa’s plump ones before another voice is interrupting them.

“Jennie?” their manager questions, both Jennie and Lisa’s eyes widen and they instantly pull away from one another.

“Are you okay in there? Where’d Lisa go?”

“We’re- I’m-,”

“We’re good,” Lisa jumps in when she sees Jennie panic and stumble over her own words, “I was just helping her with the zipper, we’ll be done in a minute.”

“Okay, I’ll be just outside when you girls are done.”

“Thanks, unnie.”

Several long seconds pass before Jennie slumps against Lisa’s body, drained from that one single moment of absolute panic at being found out. She rests her forehead against Lisa’s shoulder and sighs.

“That was close,” Lisa soothingly runs her hands over the older girl’s back, her voice low, just above a whisper.

“I swear, my soul just left my body for a second there.”

Lisa giggles, “I’m glad it’s back, I would miss it too much.”

“Has anyone ever told you how cheesy you are, Lalisa Manoban?”

“Hmm, maybe once or twice,” Lisa trails off, one of her hands gently cupping Jennie’s chin and running a thumb over her bottom lip, “but you like it.”

“What makes you say that?”

“This,” Lisa captures her lips in a soft, tender kiss before releasing them. Jennie keeps leaning forward, following Lisa’s retreating lips before the younger girl stops her.

“If we don’t get out of here soon the next person to interrupt us might think something’s actually wrong and open that curtain without asking. Now, I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not end our careers because we were caught making out in a fitting room,” Lisa says, a teasing smile gracing her features. It’s then that Jennie wonders how she has ever managed to function around the red-head because all she wants to do in that moment is say “screw it” and make the best of the little time they’ve got.

 

**

 

“Don’t you think this is a bit much?”

“What? No, it has to be perfect.”

“You just spent _ten grand_ renting and decorating this place for _one night_ , Lisa, I think you’re going a bit overboard here.”

“No way,” Lisa says as she looks around the large luxurious building and the people decorating it, “she deserves the very best, it could never be too much.”

“Lisa-,”

“Shh, you agreed to help me, no more complaining about money you’re not spending.”

“But-,”

Lisa pouts at her and Chaeyoung stops.

“Fine, whatever.”

 

**

 

Jennie is tired.

Completely and utterly exhausted.

 

All she wants to do is get home, take a shower, and pass out until the next day.

 

That, however, changes the second she sets foot in the dorm and Lisa’s beaming face is the first to greet her.

“Jen!” She jumps up from her sitting position on the couch and wraps Jennie in an irresistible bearhug.

Jennie’s frown instantly turns into a splitting smile because the way Lisa manages to wrap herself around her body makes her feel invincible. She wants to stay like this forever.

“I’m guessing you missed me?”

“Nope,” Lisa shakes her head but only tightens her embrace.

“No?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Not one bit?”

“Not one bit,” Lisa confirms, the smile on her face betraying her.

“Then, why are you hugging me so tightly?”

“Because I mi- I mean, I… was… cold.”

“That sounds like a poorly made excuse.”

Lisa buries her face into the brunette’s neck, “But you’re so warm,” she takes a deep breath, “and you smell so _good_.”

Jennie chuckles at the last comment, “I haven’t even showered yet.”

“I don’t care, you always smell good to me.”

“Yea?”

Lisa hums in response and plants a kiss just over the pulse point of her neck. Jennie cradles the younger girl’s head and wraps the other arm around her waist.

“Why are you still up though? It’s pretty late.”

“I was waiting for you.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“No,” Lisa holds her tighter and presses another kiss just under her jawline, “I wanted to. You’re free tomorrow, right?”

Jennie hums and buries her own face into Lisa’s red locks, “Why?”

“I want to take you somewhere.”

“Where?”

“You’ll see.”

 

**

 

The next morning, Jennie wakes up to a soft tickling sensation on her face and scrunches up her nose in protest.

“Let me sleep.”

The sensation continues.

“Baby,” she mumbles in the pillow and swats at empty air, “stop, later.”

The sensation persists until Jennie feels a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek, her eyebrows scrunch together and she opens her eyes to take a peek.

_Brown fur._

 

_Brown._

 

_Fur._

 

_Not Lisa._

 

Her eyes snap open and she jolts back in surprise when she’s met with none other than Kuma. A giggle echoes through the room and Jennie’s head turns in the direction of the sound; Lisa leaning against the doorway to her room and holding her stomach while trying to control her laughter.

Jennie huffs and pouts, “It’s not funny.”

“It so is.”

Jennie rolls her eyes and glances at the time.

“I told you I need my beauty sleep, why do you insist on waking me up at the crack of dawn?”

“It’s only ten in the morning.”

“ _Only_ _ten_? I need a full twelve hours of sleep to function properly.”

Lisa strolls into the room and pries the covers off the older girl, “No, you don’t, stop being so dramatic.”

“Just five more minutes,” the brunette practically buries herself under the blankets.

Lisa takes the opportunity to crawl over the prone figure until she’s just over what she assumes to be Jennie’s hips, and straddles her. She tugs the blanket down to reveal the brunette’s face and leans forward to kiss her cheek then whisper into her ear, “Baby, please. I promise you won’t regret it.”

Jennie sighs moves her head so Lisa can kiss her other cheek, “Mm, I think I need a little more convincing.”

Lisa takes the hint and plays along, she kisses her other cheek then trails down to press soft lingering kisses along the curve of the older girl’s neck and works her way back up on the other side. Jennie hums, “You missed a spot.”

“Where?”

Jennie smiles and points at her mouth, “Here.”

Lisa merely chuckles and starts to lean forward once more, “Always leave the best for last,” she whispers against the brunette’s parted lips.

“Oh my God,” Jisoo stops dead in her tracks, her face a mask of utter disbelief.

“Chaeyoung!” she calls over the taller brunette.

Jennie and Lisa break apart to glance at the girl in question. Chaeyoung’s head pops up just behind Jisoo and she gives them a knowing look.

“You’re always telling _us_ to keep our door closed when we’re doing,” Jisoo brings her hands up to mock-quote Jennie, “ _inappropriate things_ , but here you are with _your_ door wide open. What do you have to say for yourselves, hypocrites?” She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at the sheepish girls on the bed. Lisa turns to whisper to Jennie, “When did you say that?”

“A while back.”

“Why?”

“I was-,”

 _…sexually frustrated because of you_ , she finishes off in her head.

Jisoo turns to Chaeyoung in disbelief, “Are they seriously ignoring me right now?”

Chaeyoung shrugs and tugs her away from the scene, wanting to give the couple more space and have Jisoo all to herself.

“What?” Lisa questions the brunette underneath her.

“Nothing, nevermind, let’s get breakfast,” Jennie lightly pushes at Lisa’s shoulder to get the younger girl off her.

“Oh, _now_ you want to get up?” Lisa lets herself unceremoniously fall onto her side, off the older girl. Jennie grins and pulls her along, “I’m hungry now, let’s go.”

 

**

 

“So, what exactly do you have planned?” Jennie asks on their way back into the dorm, their intertwined hands swinging between them. Lisa gives her a side glance and smiles, “Can’t say yet.”

“Come on, just a hint.”

“Nope.”

“You’re no fair.”

“The hint should already be on top of your bed, be ready by seven, okay?”

Jennie cocks an eyebrow and looks in the direction of her room.

_On top of my bed?_

“Go, go,” Lisa ushers her along and closes the door behind her, leaving Jennie all alone.

Jennie stands there for a second, frozen in place.

 

A dress.

 

 _The_ dress.

 

The dress that, incidentally, kickstarted their whole relationship.

It was a beautiful dress, undeniably so, but it was also crazy expensive and, for a fleeting second, Jennie thinks about asking Lisa to return it. However, the moment quickly passes and a wide grin spreads over her face at the thought that Lisa went through the trouble of returning to the shop only to get it. She walks over to the bed and picks it up, turning it over in her hands to marvel at the texture and design. Her thoughts, though, return to a certain red-head almost instantly and she smiles because Lalisa Manoban might just be the love of her life.

 

**

 

A knock comes at her door, “You ready?”

_Lisa._

Jennie takes one last look in the mirror and nods to herself.

_As ready as I’ll ever be._

She strides towards the door and fully opens it only to gape at the girl on the other side.

Lisa is standing there, wearing black thigh-high boots, jeans, and a blazer, looking like she stepped right out of a magazine cover.

_Oh. My. God._

Jennie is too busy gaping at Lisa and her attire to notice how the younger girl froze in place, mouth agape, her eyes roaming over the brunette’s figure. Their eyes finally meet after a second and they both instantly smile, a faint blush covering their cheeks.

“You look-,” they simultaneously speak and stop, both motioning for the other to go on first. Jennie gives Lisa an eye smile and motions for her to finish her sentence.

“You look so beautiful,” Lisa says in reverence, a hand reaches out to caress Jennie’s face but hesitates and stops mid-air, afraid of ruining the epitome of perfection. Jennie holds Lisa’s hand against her cheek and nuzzles into her palm, “So do you…I...didn’t know a suit could look so hot on a girl,” she grins. Lisa blushes even harder and has to break eye contact because the way Jennie is looking at her has her heart doing somersaults within her chest. She builds her courage and speaks the words she’s been practicing since the early morning, “Will you do me the honor of being my date for tonight?”

Jennie’s smile widens and Lisa knows she has her answer.

“I’ll be your date every night you want me to.”

Lisa raises an eyebrow and cocks her head, “Is that an offer, Miss Kim?”

The brunette chuckles and takes Lisa’s offered hand, “It is.” On their way out the door Jennie snatches the small purse she had left on top of the sofa earlier and intertwines her hand with Lisa’s.

“Hm,” the red-head pretends to be deep in thought, “I’ll have to think about it a bit longer, not too sure about the company just yet.”

Jennie smacks her arm with the purse in her hand, “On second thought, you’re too rude to go on a date with, maybe I should refuse.”

Lisa releases her hand and wraps an arm around her shoulders instead, “Too late to back out now.”

They soon reach the parking level where a sleek black limousine is awaiting their arrival. Jennie looks around for a second, expecting to see one of the vans driven by their manager, her eyes widening when Lisa tugs her towards the limousine.

“L-Lisa, what…”

Lisa smirks, “You’ll see.”

 

**

 

All throughout the ride Jennie is shifting in her seat, her nervousness making itself known, until Lisa places a hand on her thigh and lightly squeezes, a reassurance.

.

.

.

.

“We’re here.”

The brunette snaps out of her thoughts and looks outside, they’re in another underground parking lot.

“Here where?”

Lisa ignores her question and tugs her out of the limo, she takes a moment to go around and tell the chauffeur at what time to come back and pick them up. He nods, smiles, and says something that Jennie doesn’t quite catch but part of it sounds an awful lot like, “ _You two make a good couple_.”

Lisa blushes and ducks her head in embarrassment before waving him off.

“What’d he say?”

“Huh?”

“The driver.”

“Oh,” Lisa smiles once more at the words of the old man, “he just thinks we make a good pair.”

Jennie smirks, “Does he now?”

Lisa simply nods, “Says we remind him of his partner and,” she trails off and intertwines their hands together, “I shouldn’t let you go easily.”

Jennie feels a fluttering in the pit of her stomach in reaction to Lisa’s words and the gentle touch of her hand. A smile tugs at the corner of her lips but a nagging thought comes to forefront of her mind.

“How does he even know we…?”

Lisa shrugs and pulls her towards the doorway leading into the building. She suddenly stops in her tracks and turns to face Jennie, “I’ll need you to close your eyes for a bit until I tell you to, okay?”

Jennie raises an eyebrow while eyeing the door behind Lisa, “No blindfold?”

“I trust you.”

The brunette meets the younger girl’s gaze, a gentle smile spreading over her face at the declaration, “Okay.”

At that, Lisa steps behind Jennie and places her hands on the shorter girl’s waist. They shuffle forward a bit until they’re right in front of the door and Lisa leans in to whisper into the brunette’s ear, “Close your eyes.”

Jennie closes her eyes and barely hears the well-oiled hinges of the door make a sound as it swings open. Lisa slowly leads her several steps forward then stops.

“Stay right here and keep your eyes closed, okay?” the red-head whispers into her ear once more.

Jennie nods and suddenly misses the younger girl’s warmth when she steps away and releases the gentle hold she had on her waist. Jennie can her the faint receding footsteps halt and the room seems to get brighter behind her closed eyelids.

_The lights were off?_

She shifts in her spot, wishing Lisa would just be back already, then, suddenly, she hears a soft tune start to play. It gradually gets louder and she cocks her head at the familiar song; Haley Reinhart’s cover of _Can't Help Falling in Love with You_.

 

**_Wise men say only fools rush in_ **

**_But I can't help falling in love with you_ **

 

It’s then that she feels Lisa’s hands on her waist again, her ho breath on her ear, “You can open your eyes now.”

Jennie slowly opens her eyes only to see thousands of small sparkling lights adorning a grand expanse of the walls and the entirety of the vaulted ceiling.

 _Like stars_ , Jennie muses.

The large room is cast in various hues of blue and purple, a perfect complement for the giant galaxy that is being projected onto the wall to her right. To her left sits a large white marble fountain decorated with even more lights from within, the combination of light in the streams of water making it look like a rainbow. Jennie’s eyes scan the entirety of the room, noting every detail once more before returning to Lisa, her face one of awe and wonder.

Lisa, more than pleased with herself at the older girl’s reaction, has a wide smile on her face, “You like it?”

“It’s amazing,” Jennie’s eyes sparkle under the twinkling lights, “but…why?”

“You said you wanted to go to prom. This may not be prom and I may not be the date you imagined back then but it’s the closest I can give you right now.”

“How did you even-,” Jennie motions around them at the entirety of the room, “How did you do all this?”

Lisa grins and takes a step back, “I’ll tell you everything, but first I just have one question for you.”

“What’s that?”

The younger girl half-bows and extends her right hand, joy swimming in her eyes, “Dance with me?”

 

**_Take my hand, take my whole life too_ **

**_Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you_ **

 

The brunette’s smile widens and turns into the gummy smile that Lisa loves much more than she’s even aware of herself. Jennie reaches out and places her hand in the younger girl’s waiting one, “Of course.”

Lisa straightens up and takes a step closer, their bodies a mere centimeter apart. One hand firmly holding Jennie’s while the other is around her waist. Jennie places her free hand on Lisa’s shoulder and starts dancing along to the song. Lisa brings their bodies a bit closer and Jennie slightly turns her head to feel the younger girl’s smooth cheek against her own.

“Are you trying to court me?” she questions in a soft voice, “I’m already your girlfriend, in case you forgot.”

Lisa lowly chuckles, “No,” she turns her head to brush her lips against Jennie’s awaiting cheek, “I just wanted to give you this.”

“How long have you been planning this?”

“Ever since you mentioned it.”

“That was two months ago, we weren’t even-,”

“I know.”

The conversation dies down, a new song starts, and they slowly dance in tune with the music playing from the speakers.

 

**_Settle down with me_ **

**_Cover me up_ **

**_Cuddle me in_ **

****

**_Lie down with me_ **

**_And hold me in your arms_ **

 

Both of Jennie’s hands travel up and wrap themselves around Lisa’s neck while Lisa wraps hers around Jennie’s waist. Their bodies unconsciously get closer second by second until the space between them is nearly nonexistent, Jennie’s forehead resting against Lisa’s shoulder.

 

**_And your heart's against my chest_ **

 

Jennie buries her face into the crook of the taller girl’s neck and places a soft lingering kiss just under her jawline.

 

**_Your lips pressed to my neck_ **

 

She trails a line of kisses up her jawline and over her cheek then pulls back to gaze into the younger girl’s blown pupils.

 

**_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_ **

**_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_ **

 

She leans in to capture Lisa’s pink lips with her own, the sweet taste of strawberry lip balm coating her tongue. She swipes at her bottom lip again until Lisa slightly opens her mouth to grant her entrance. Their tongues meet in a dance of their own, within seconds Lisa is pulling her impossibly closer, their bodies almost one, and whimpering into her mouth.

 

**_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_ **

**_You wanna be loved_ **

**_You wanna be loved_ **

 

They pull away, hot breath mingling in the small space between their wanton smiling lips.

“Just so you know,” Jennie softly caresses Lisa’s rosy cheeks, “I never actually imagined a date for prom and… I no longer regret not going because I have the perfect date right here, in front of me.”

“Really?”

“I wouldn’t change this for the world,” she punctuates her statement with another kiss and the tightest hug she has ever give anyone in her entire life.

 

**_This feels like falling in love_ **

**_Falling in love_ **

****

“I wouldn’t change _you_ for anything.”

 

**_We're falling in love_ **

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
